Undeniable Magic: A Harry Potter Soap Opera
by eViLhasNOvictory
Summary: Things are about to go wild in the Wizarding world... and there is no doubt that magic is in the air. HnHr, ROC, Dn


**Undeniable Magic**

**A Harry Potter Soap Opera**

**Episode One: Twisted Engagement**

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Ron: So, Hermione, have you thought much about the wedding lately?

Hermione: Ronald, honestly… we just became engaged an hour ago, I need more time than that.

Hermione looks annoyed and turns away from him

Ron: Is there something you're hiding from me, Hermione?

Hermione: (laughs sarcastically) No.

Ron: Then how come you've been so rude to me this past month? I'm obviously not that important to you, am I?

Hermione: Why would I marry you if you weren't important to me?

Ron: You got me… I'm not rich, I'm not exactly "handsome", and you know as well as anybody that I'm lacking in the brains department.

Hermione: (looks shocked) Why **_am_** I marrying you?

Ron: (looks hopeful) Because you love me?

Hermione glances at her watch, has a double-take, and then heads for the door

Ron: **_Hermione?_**

Hermione: Oh, I'm sorry Ronald, I have an appointment… or something…

Ron watches as she hurries out the door, and then begins muttering to himself

(Harry is waiting in a deserted hallway for Hermione, when she comes running around the corner)

Harry: Sweetie, you're late… **_again_**. This is so unlike you; what's going on?

Hermione: Oh, you know Ronald, always rambling on about some sort of nonsense…

Harry: Yes, he **_has_** been acting oddly since that incident at the Ministry.

(Both recall the events that had happened the previous year)

Hermione: Well, before we get to business, I needed to ask you about my engagement...

(Harry cuts her off)

Harry: So it worked?

Hermione: Obviously! He practically jumped at the idea… but, why again am I marrying him? I mean, he just pointed out that there **_truly_** is nothing good about him.

Harry: Silly, you're not going to marry him! You're going to leave him at the alter, and right when you run out, he'll be in such a state of shock, he won't even notice me come up from behind and kill him.

(Music plays)

Hermione: Oh, Harry, you are just so evil…

Harry: (smiles devilishly) I know.

(They begin making-out against the wall, and camera fades out)

(Dumbledore's office, Draco)

Draco: Sir, you wanted to see me.

Dumbledore: Yes, of course… please take a seat, Mister (coughs) Mis-ter (struggles) **_Malfoy_**.

Draco: What's your problem?

Dumbledore: There's something I've been meaning to tell you.

Draco: Yeah, so what is it?

Dumbledore: You get along quite well with your father, do you not?

Draco: I guess so…

Dumbledore: You don't look much like him though, (sighs) what a pity.

Draco: Are you kidding? I'm his exact, carbon-copy!

Dumbledore: Not really…

Draco: Okay, could you stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on? You're acting extremely odd today.

Dumbledore: Lucius Malfoy is **not** your father.

(Music plays)

Draco: (gasps) No… it can't be.

Dumbledore: Yes, Draco, it is indeed true. Your real father is.. Well, Voldemort.

(Music plays again)

Draco: Impossible.

Dumbledore: Yes, after you were born, I made your mother leave him for another man: Lucius. Since they both looked so much alike already, I figured you would fit in easily. Apparently, I was right… (mutters) like I always am.

Draco: Why?

Dumbledore: Because your father… there's no easy way to say this but… he wanted to kill you. He had despised the fact that he was going to be a dad.

Draco: Then I'll kill him.

Dumbledore: Why?

Draco: He's a traitor; to both my mother, and me.

Dumbledore: Well, now that we've cleared that up, I need to discuss a few other things with you. First of all, you can stop the act with Harry. Now you probably understand why I told you to pretend as if you hated him… right?

Draco: (pauses) Actually, no.

Dumbledore: **_Okay_**, well, since your father hated him, we all thought you should hate him as well. However, now that you despise Voldemort, then you might as well try to make peace with Harry.

Draco: That should be easy; I always thought he was kind of cool.

Dumbledore: (dreamily) As do I.

Draco: Professor?

Dumbledore: I love Harry Potter.

(Music plays)

Draco: You're sick!

Dumbledore: How did you know?

Draco: Umm…

Dumbledore: Ever since I was diagnosed with Heart Disease, I tried to keep the information to myself.

Draco: Umm…

Dumbledore: (tearing) But, the nights are so hard… thinking about not being able to spend my life with Harry.

Draco: Umm… aren't you like, 90 years older than…

Dumbledore: (interrupts Draco, and continues) So, my dear boy, if you get a chance, will you please tell him how much he means to me? I feel my time is nearing…

Draco: I, umm… **_sure_**?

(A sad melody fills the air, as Dumbledore clutches his chest, and collapses at his desk)

Draco: That was weird.

(He leaves the Headmaster's office)

(Two hours later, Harry and Hermione are still snogging in the hallway; Draco appears)

Draco: Potter, Granger… I need to talk to both of you.

Harry: What do you want, Malfoy?

Draco: Uhh.. this is kind of weird, but, I don't really hate you.

Harry: What?

Draco: You see, before I entered Hogwarts, my dad told me that Dumbledore said I should pretend to hate you. I never really understood why, but I had no choice…

Hermione: What do you mean?

Draco: Well, my father, I mean Lucius, abused me as a child.

(Music plays)

Harry: I'm so sorry.

Hermione: As am I.

Draco: It's really okay; it's not your fault at all. Anyway, I was just in the Headmaster's office, when he told me a bunch of crap.

Harry: Like what?

Draco: Well, Voldemort's my real father, he wanted to kill me, but now I want to kill him… let's see, Dumbledore has, (coughs) **_had_** heart disease, and he just died. Plus, before he passed, he wanted me to tell you that he was madly in love with you.

Harry: What a creep… not to mention perve.

Hermione: (looking around) Good riddance, old timer.

(Camera fades out)

Next episode:

- Ron discovers something about himself, and about his twin brothers

- A shocking revelation about (cough) Snape

- Another secret from Hermione


End file.
